


Lips

by margarks



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips are painted a deep, dark red, making them look invitingly plump and soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ladycat777](http://ladycat777.livejournal.com) for the beta and the encouragement :) This is basically pure porn.

When Clint meets Darcy the first thing he notices aren't her breasts, although he definitely notices them later. No, the first thing he notices is her mouth. Her lips are painted a deep, dark red, making them look invitingly plump and soft. He immediately imagines them wrapped around his cock and he blinks a few times to try and erase the image. Her wide smile only makes it harder because he knows, _knows_ that she wouldn't have any trouble taking him in.

Her smile turns into a smirk, even though Clint knows he hasn't given his thoughts away. Arousal is thrumming through him, but he's not hard... yet. And hell, he's a trained operative, he knows how to control his body language, his expression.

But she winks at him, the corner of her mouth kicking up just a little bit higher, before turning away and Clint thinks maybe he's not the first guy to immediately picture her on her knees for him.

When he finally gets his hands on her she's laughing, her head thrown back as he presses her against the nearest wall. His mouth goes to her throat, nibbling at her collarbone and then licking his way up until he can finally, finally taste those full, pouty lips of hers. His hands slide down to cup her curvy hips, thumbs rubbing the soft skin just above the waistband of her jeans. 

She gasps when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and rocks against her, the sound going straight to his cock. He slides one hand up under her sweater to thumb her nipple though the silk of her bra. He loves the sound she makes as she arches into his touch.

He takes advantage of her parted lips and slants his mouth over hers. His body feels on fire as their tongues slide together, his hips stuttering against hers again. He feels her hands cup his ass, pressing him closer and he laughs against her mouth. He nips at her lip one more time before pulling back. 

Her mouth is swollen from his kisses, those ridiculously plump lips even more so. The sight stirs something possessive, a little feral, inside of him. "Your mouth is a fucking masterpiece," he says, kissing her again. He raises her hands away from his body and presses her wrists together against the wall. "Don't move."

The position makes her back arch, basically putting her breasts on display for him. He stands back for a moment, just looking. Her body is deliciously curvy. She's got one of those hourglass figures and the dark, smoky makeup she usually wears makes him imagine that she's just stepped out of some old movie, like Rita Hayworth or something. He bets Cap loves it.

That thought makes him growl and he reaches for the hem of her sweater. She arches a brow at him, but doesn't say a word when he lifts the soft material up and away. He brings her wrists together again, briefly imagining her bound like this for his pleasure. His cock thickens at the thought and he groans, making her smile.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've got me where you want me, cowboy?" Darcy's voice is husky and now it's Clint's turn to smile.

"Anything I want, sweetheart." He dips his head to lick at her nipple, wetting the silk of her bra. Her breathing hitches as he shifts to suckle her softly. He palms the soft swell of her belly before undoing the clasp of her jeans and lowering her zipper. 

"Oh, fuck," Darcy whispers, and Clint glances up to see her fists clenching and unclenching as her nipple hardens in his mouth.

"Oh, we'll get to that," Clint says, fingers sliding into the wet heat beneath her panties. "Fuck, you're wet." Her hips jerk against him as he circles her clit with his index finger and he straightens to capture her mouth again. He swallows her gasps and moans, loving each hot, sloppy kiss she offers in between. He presses one long finger inside her and uses his thumb to continue the teasing touch to her clit. He can already feel her body tightening, fluttering around him and god that turns him the fuck on.

"Clint," Darcy breathes.

Clint closes his eyes and inhales the salty scent of her sweat mixed with whatever flowery shampoo she uses. He buries his face against the curve of her shoulder and neck, her soft hair teasing his skin as he slowly fingers her. "Is this what you want?" he whispers against the shell of her ear as he slides a second finger in with the first. She nods and bites his shoulder. "Darcy, Jesus, I can't wait to get inside you."

"Clint, I can't – I need to touch you." The strain in her voice sends another thrill of arousal through him.

"Okay, baby," he says, kissing her throat. "Anything you need."

Her hands come down on him, grasping and greedy. She claws at his back until she frees the hem of his shirt and tugs with a little whimpering noise when he doesn't raise his arms fast enough. He doesn't know how she can keep making him want to laugh when his body is one big throbbing ache of need.

She tosses his shirt aside, then reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. Her breasts spill free, milky white and beautiful. He cups her in both hands, a little awed, and thumbs both hard nubs while Darcy reaches for his pants. 

"Naked, now," Darcy says when she fumbles with his button. 

He grins and says, "You, too." Clint steps away just far enough to tug his pants off and pull a condom from his pocket. When he glances up, Darcy's standing there in nothing but a pair of panties that match the discarded bra beside her feet. His mouth goes dry at the sight. "Fuck."

Her smile in that moment is just as sexy as the rest of her. 

"You can say that again," Darcy says as her fingers circle his erection.

His laugh turns into a groan as her back slides down the wall and she falls to her knees in front of him. It's like almost every fantasy he's ever had of her when her kiss-swollen lips take in the head of his cock. He takes one second to mourn the fact that he's kissed most of her lipstick off, but then doesn't give a shit when he feels her tongue flutter over the soft flesh just beneath his cockhead.

"Darcy," he groans her name, slapping his palms against the wall and willing himself not to thrust. He whimpers when she pulls off him and licks her lips. 

"Go ahead," she says. "Just not too deep."

Clint feels like he's going to explode out of his skin when she wraps one hand around the base of his cock, presumably to keep him from going to deep and glances up at him with a look that says 'Well? Go on then'.

Then he's moving, thrusting slowly at first, her tongue flexing against him as he moves in and out of her gorgeous mouth. He watches as she closes her eyes and hums in appreciation. He can't stop himself from speeding up, can't keep from dropping his hands into her hair and clutching her to him. He's not rough, god knows his body aches for it, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

His fingers curl against her scalp, digging into her silky hair as he thrusts again and again. He's groaning, growling a little too, because it's everything he thought it would be. Her mouth feels incredible around him. Hot and wet and perfect. 

Her throat and chest are flushed red with arousal, and the half-lidded look she gives him doesn't do anything to abate the wave of desperate need clawing its way through him. He has to pull her off him then, even as he moans in disappointment.

She darts forward to lick, kitten-like at the drops of pre-come wetting the head of his cock before grinning up at him and slowly licking her lips. Then she grabs the condom he'd dropped, and rips the foil open with her teeth. At first he thinks she's going to use her mouth and a part of him cheers at the thought, but when she gently rolls it on him using her fingers he's glad.

He's not sure how much more he can take.

He helps her up, trapping her against the wall once more for a deep kiss in which he can taste himself. Her hands press flat against his chest before lowering to his abdomen. "God, you’re ripped," she gasps against his mouth and he grins again.

It's Darcy who stops them both long enough to pull her panties off and wrap a leg around Clint's waist. "Come on, cowboy, I want a ride." He groans at her words and at the feel of her fingers guiding him to her entrance. She's wet and ready and he doesn't object as she lowers her weight onto him.

He presses his forehead to hers and just breathes as she slowly takes him in. His hands go to her ass, holding her up so that she can wrap both legs around him now. 

"Fuck, Darcy." His voice is hoarse, a little desperate.

"Clint," Darcy answers, and when he looks up all the humor is gone from her face and all that's left is want.

He rocks forward and watches as her eyes flutter shut and her lips part on a sigh. Her body bounces as he thrusts into her, doing interesting things to her breasts that make him dip down and lick at the upper swell of them. Her hand comes up to cup her left breast and raise the nipple to his mouth. He doesn't hesitate to suck her in, teasing with lips, tongue and teeth as he fucks her.

The noises she makes get louder and higher and he knows she's close to coming already. He shifts so he can take her weight with one arm using the wall to keep them both steady as he lifts his free hand to her clit. She's babbling nonsense words at him, making the most incredible sounds and all he can do, all he can think about is fucking her harder and faster.

When she comes her groans resonate through him, enhancing the feel of her body tightening around him again and again. She says his name once more and he lets himself go, shifting just enough to keep from hurting her as he slams into her incredible heat. 

Her arms wrap around him, her mouth opening against his bare shoulder as he soars towards climax. Her hard nipples rasp against his chest hair, making him groan and bury his face against her throat. He nips at her pulse point, then soothes with his tongue even as his hips jerk forward once, twice, three times. 

Everything inside him tightens with need, body pushed to the precipice as he sucks a dark and highly possessive bruise into her skin; every cell screaming _mine_. Darcy reciprocates by scratching tingling trails of red across his back before one hand falls to his hip, urging him on.

"Darce," he says, kissing her again because he will never, ever get enough of that mouth.

Then he's coming, her tongue teasing his as his body shakes and his cock swells inside of her. She's still holding him with both arms and legs as his body stills. He's surrounded by her, inside and out, and for a moment all he can do is press his forehead to hers and breathe her in.

Later when they're laying in bed together, tangled beneath the sheets, Clint uses his thumb to trace the curve of her lips. Even in her sleep she turns into his touch and something in him, something possessive and demanding, relaxes. 

He presses his lips to the corner of her mouth and settles back, letting the warmth and the satisfaction sink into him. He twines their fingers together, resting their palms against his belly and thinks of their first meeting. He remembers that first sharp stab of arousal and grins, appreciating the fact that sometimes reality does live up to fantasy.

THE END.


End file.
